


Is that an option?!

by Sissie_Fiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissie_Fiction/pseuds/Sissie_Fiction
Summary: The Pack walk in on Peter talking to a cat.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Is that an option?!

**Author's Note:**

> From my collection of handwritten stories written during my college classes who known when.  
> Hope y'all get a kick out of it.  
> Please note that I am studying to be a screen writer so my writing style isn't like a book.

As the Pack walks into the loft the first thing they notice is Peter Hale arguing with a cat.

Stiles: "What ya doin Pete?"

Peter growls.

Derek: "Losing" he smirks, walking past them into the loft without missing a step.

Peter rounds on him "I am not losing."

Derek roles his eyes :Please, I have never seen you win an argument against her."

Peter: "Yes I have...once. I picked the colors of our wedding!" he yells as Derek climbs the stairs in his loft.

Scott: "What?" 

Isaac: "You married a cat?"

Erica: "IS THAT AN OPTION!?"

Boyd: "I'm not awake enough for this." states following Derek upstairs.

* * *

*The next morning*

The Pack are scattered around the bottom floor of the loft eating breakfast when a young woman with feline ears and a tail walks into half asleep and curls on Peter's lap before falling back asleep.

Neither Peter or Derek react.

Erica: "Oh my god you did marry a cat!"


End file.
